


Stars That Whisper

by Forrestwarriorz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Amnesia, Angst, Communication, Demons, Dreamons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hybrids, I'm dealing with The Egg what do you expect XD, Memory blackouts, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifters - Freeform, The InBetween - Freeform, The Void, Viruses, Winged Philza, admins, ender dragon dream, hybrid techno, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrestwarriorz/pseuds/Forrestwarriorz
Summary: Creation and destruction.Chaos and order.Love and hate.Peace and disagreements.Dark and Light.Friendship and rivalry.You cannot have one without the other.All stars were made of this essence.~~~AKA those on the SMP realise that nothing has been right for quite some time and the world is annoyed of being ignored and forgotten.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 73
Kudos: 491





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially my Ender Dragon! Dream AU if it had an actual plot line
> 
> This story has been running through my mind since November and it will be canon complaint up until Dream gets tossed in Prison with some recent revelations and potential plot lines coming into play that has sowed the seeds of inspiration.
> 
> You don't need to read the other story as they both take on the same information I have written out for each character - believe me it won't make a difference.

Stars were the story tellers.

Having stories from ancient civilisations that rose and subsequently fell.

Looking down at the world below, knowing that nothing was forever.

They winked and whispered the history that fell on deaf ears.

Ears and minds that couldn’t comprehend the knowledge that was being bestowed upon them.

Except for those poor souls who had the ability to feel, hear, and connect with the world. Able to manipulate it because the stars hated how they were ignored. The void of nothingness and only being given names and shapes and being spoken to instead of being listened to.

Yet even then…

Things happened and not even the stars could see things happening until it had.

The world and the code and everything about it being distorted.

Then thrown out, unable to protect the world they promised to protect. Screaming and begging for them to listen by if they hadn’t heard before, why would they now? They knew this and they just fell.

Into the void.

Deeper…

Darker…

Longer…

Further and further…

Creation and destruction.

Chaos and order.

Love and hate.

Peace and disagreements.

Dark and Light.

Friendship and rivalry.

You cannot have one without the other.

All stars were made of this essence.

Yet many leaned more towards one than the other.

Creation, order, love, peace, light, and both…

This was him and yet…

He was tossed aside because of a misunderstanding. Something taking advantage of who he was to the point they changed him. So much that the stars could not see him and recognise him no longer. They were not the same so they sheltered him.

Hiding him. Keeping him away. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe with them. No one could hurt him.

Except _it_.

Only _it_ could hurt him.

And it was doing a great job of it.

Even if he didn’t know.

Not his fault.

Not the fault of anyone involved and _it_ wasn’t even a human. They weren’t going to give it them same decency but at least it’s plan came back to fight him. Because of them, admittedly. No one would hurt anyone else but they had sowed the seeds now.

They couldn’t stand it.

Chaos.

Disorder.

Hatred.

Seeds that he didn’t want to be sowed were sowed and reaped. 

They could feel the pain of the world. Crying out and screaming for forgiveness. For saving. To give him back. To give back their being of peace and order. The one who could wrangle even the toughest of mobs under their hand and control.

The glow and flicker of orange stretched out along haunting walls. Walls with old stories etched into them as the whispers of long-lost souls moved through the land of this area. Begging to be released from their prison but also refusing to let strangers in. Hating when people came too close.

Noises echoed through the land. Rippling across the ground as the world shifted and something changed.

The stars were bright.

Hopeful.

They knew.

A figure laid, shadowed by the orange glow. Instead of the typical warm fire it was daunting. Dangerous and threatening. Whispering promises it could not fulfil. Flesh that showed they were human, mortal, or as much as they could be with star dust threaded into their very being. Skin that was stained with something unknown.

Unknown to most, if not all, people that lived.

Noises came to a halt as the figure was shadowed even more and they barely seemed to breathe. Almost as if they didn’t really need to breathe. They twitched as the shadows danced and moved, cautious, hesitant, afraid of the getting the steps to the song and dance wrong.

This was new and uncharted territory.

One that was familiar but felt oh so very wrong.

_The Stars whispers to You: Take care of my dreams…_

_Technoblade and Philza._


	2. Who Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what is going on with the rest slightly and then we jump to Philza and Techno and the mysterious figure they found before.

Puffy sat on the top of Eret’s castle. They had allowed her to stay, they had allowed everyone to stay at the castle for as long as they needed. She was watching Ranboo looking at the horses, he was too far away for Puffy to see his expression.

Her brows furrowed as the sheep hybrid watched the Enderman Hybrid.

Ranboo seemed to chatter to the horses before he turned and walked away from the castle.

_Where was he going?_

She noticed Niki and Fundy standing by the entrance. They seemed to talk to Ranboo before the tall teenager walked off. The fox hybrid glanced down at Niki who had turned away from him. Looked like their previous arguments hadn’t been forgotten.

Puffy sighed and thought about the fact that her little duckling was locked up in Prison.

She remembered that so many months prior he would follow her around.

Then all the countries happened and he drew away. Sometimes he still followed her around but he was less willing to talk with her. Before he used to before disappearing and then returning with a random flower or interesting leaf he found.

All of those items, Puffy still had.

She never got rid of them and she wasn’t going to get rid of them now.

Not when she was positive that her Duckling was still in there.

Somewhere.

“I’m sorry, Eret.”

Puffy paused, ears twitching up and she turned around but there was no one around her. She realised that it was bad who spoke and he was standing in the balcony below her. She leaned closer, ears twitching slightly as she eavesdropped on her King ( ~~Wasn’t Dream technically the King and Leader?~~ ).

Eret looked confused and they asked. “Are you sure, Bad? Wouldn’t it be best if you stayed here for a little while?” 

Bad shook his head. “No. Myself and the other Badlanders should go home. We don’t want to intrude.”

“You really aren’t intruding.” Eret said, her hand adjusted her glasses. His expression was confused but he then slumped his shoulder. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

Bad smiled at the King. “But thank you for the offer. We may take it up later.”

Eret nodded. “Alright. I hope you get home safely.”

They didn’t mention how the Prison was visible clearly from the Badlands. Puffy frowned to herself and looked down into the yard. She saw Fundy pacing back and forth, tail flicking and she wished she could be down there to give him some comfort.

She knew how close Dream and Fundy were. Before everything happened, even though Dream was often annoyed with Fundy messing around with the things he really shouldn’t. It ended up being more like their inside joke and it was never a hard thing.

Many joked that they would get married and they even played with it before they just laughed it off.

It hurt Fundy a lot when Dream seemed to have done a complete one-eighty and turned against him. Lashing out at anyone and everyone, telling Fundy that they weren’t friends and he didn’t care for him in the slightest. Puffy had been horrified when Fundy told her, an absolute mess before he left to go to Eret who was not pleased with Dream’s words either.

Yet, Puffy couldn’t find Dream to interrogate him for his words.

So there was nothing she could even do for the shapeshifter.

She saw Fundy look at Bad, ears pulled back as the Demon walked past him. He glanced up at Puffy and down to Eret who walked towards him. Fundy folded his arms and said something which seemed to make Eret startle, moving their body back ever so slightly.

Puffy frowned.

Eret turned and headed back to the castle with Fundy trailing behind him.

That made Puffy curious and she headed into the castle to meet up with them. She passed Sapnap and George who were huddled in the corner of a room. Silence folded around them and she glanced at two of them but neither looked in her direction. They were fiddling with a bracelet they each had that also had Dream’s mask as a charm on it.

She paused in the doorway and George was asking Sapnap about what went wrong. Were they really that terrible of friends? How could they throw their friend into a prison like that?

Puffy knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop on them and moved on, continuing down, trying to find where exactly Eret and Fundy were.

That was when she noticed Sam.

The Creeper hybrid was looking out the window and she stopped as she pondered on if she should leave him alone. She knew that Sam loved the younger man as his brother. His mask had been removed and she looked away but he chuckled.

“It’s fine. I think I should show my face more often.” Sam said.

“I shouldn’t have looked though.” Puffy said and then looked back at him and he was smiling at her. His dark green eyes were lit up by the setting sun and then his expression twisted.

He sniffed and rubbed his arm and Puffy leaped forward to hold his arm in hers. “Sam?”

Sam gritted his teeth and she could hear a faint hiss come from his throat. He then turned to her, looking down at the ground. “I…I am worried about Dream.”

Puffy could understand that. Sam knew the workings of the prison but that made something stir uncomfortably in her chest and stomach.

“Sam, why are you worried? Is the prison not right for Dream to be there?” _Then why would you agree to putting him there if it wasn’t finished?_ She want to yell that last question out but seeing the distressed look on Sam’s face she decided against it.

Sam made a face and then whipped his head around. “I…I don’t…”

The sheep hybrid studied Sam and he sniffed and lowered his head. She wasn’t going to say anything. Not unless Sam clearly needed the helping push.

Except for that, she would keep quiet.

“I didn’t want to toss him in there. I know it’s for the best but…I can’t help but feel things are going to go badly now.” Sam admitted, voice quiet.

“What do you mean?”

Sam shook his head. “I…I’m sorry, Puffy. But I can’t say because I’m not sure. I don’t want to jinx us. Not when everyone seems so happy.”

_For getting rid of Dream._

_Was it even Dream?_

Puffy nodded. “Do you want to be alone?”

Sam took a deep breath. “No…I’ll go and speak to Tommy and Tubbo. You never know how the two of them feel. Especially now that Dream is in prison. Locked away from all of them.”

The way he said ‘Dream’ made it sound like he wasn’t talking about Dream but Puffy brushed that aside.

She nodded and stepped back, letting the Creeper hybrid walk off. He hesitated a few steps away before shaking himself off and continued to walk away. Puffy let her worry and confusion mix together and sighed to herself. She hoped that Tommy and Tubbo were able to distract Sam from whatever was bothering him.

Though a tiny part of her thought she knew exactly what was bothering him.

“Hey Puffy!”

She turned around at the cry to see Punz jog up to her. His eyes were sparkling.

The sheep hybrid smiled at him. “Hello, Punz. What is it?”

The human laughed. “Oh nothing. Bad is heading back home and he met me but he wanted me to ask you if you wanted to tag along with us heading back to the Badlands.”

That.

That was not what she was expecting admittedly.

“Why?”

“No idea. It’s only going to be him and Ant going back. Guess they want some more company.” Punz said with a simple shrug.

Puffy frowned. “Well…”

She was still a Knight of Eret. But was her being a Knight really that worth it? Was anything she went by before this whole thing worth it?

“I will need to tell Eret but I’m sure he will agree to it.”

Punz nodded. “Alright. Want me to come with you?”

Puffy wanted to say no but she smiled. “Of course. Then we can meet up with Bad right after, right?”

“Of course.”

~~~~~

“Okay, who in the Ender is this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is he a Hybrid?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why was he even-“

“I don’t know, Techno!”

Techno and Philza were looking down at the odd looking figure that was sprawled out across one of the spare beds in the house. It was originally for Tommy but after he turned his back on his family, the room was untouched. The Piglin hybrid glanced at the Falcon shapeshifter and his adopted father.

Philza’s expression was uncertain and Techno was worried. In all the years that Philza had been alive and explored worlds that Techno never had experienced, he was certain that he had seen things that Techno never had. Yet he looked like he had never seen a creature like this before.

Which made no sense as hybrids and shapeshifters could only be from creatures that existed in their world.

Instead…

This figure looked like a dragon.

One from the stories that Tommy was once in love with reading.

“Dragons don’t exist.” Techno said simply.

Philza shook his head at his son. “Not exactly. But there is always truth in stories, Techno.”

The hybrid made a face and looked at him. “How? No one has ever seen a dragon for centuries!”

He glanced down at the figure and took in their appearance.

The man had long blonde hair, reaching his shoulders. He had black scales along his cheeks that were tinted purple. He had a pair of large black webbed wings that were haphazardly thrown across each side of the bed, with silver tips and scales and the webbing had a purple tint within them. There were splashes of silver along the webbing, looking like stars. His skin was dotted with freckles that matched the silver stars.

There were black scales down his spine and along the rest of his body. Underneath his feet and his feet were more like talons though it could be easily looked over. His long tail had rested on the ground, clearly being very similar in length to the rest of his body, his wings clearly having a much larger wingspan. Lax spines rested against his spine and tail that had stood up when they were brushed but they weren’t sharp and blunt instead. Techno suspected that the spikes were more for show than for anything else.

“Are you sure you’ve never seen anything like him before?” He asked.

Philza shook his head. “No.”

It worried Philza because he wanted to help him. He was so thin. Philza was worried because he had heard stories of strongholds and the room they had found him in but a primal part of his mind just hissed at him.

_Stop worrying about what he is and start figuring out what to do to help him now!_

Philza missed Tommy and Wilbur and Tubbo but he had Techno. Who he didn’t have to really care for that much.

But here?

This was someone who needed someone to help him out.

Philza could do that.

“We’re keeping him.”

Techno looked at his father. “What? What if he burns the house down?”

Philza doubted it. “We can’t toss him out. He needs help and we are far away enough from the rest of the SMP for no one to accidentally stumble upon him.”

Techno slowly nodded. They weren’t sure as to how Dream would react to a new person appearing but they didn’t get a single notification of that.

Was he here for the whole time then?

Then how long was he in that stronghold?

When was the last time he ate?

Philza shook his head and brushed those questions aside for now. The hybrid (of some kind) could answer them once they woke up for certain. He hoped that the hybrid could answer their questions.

Philza flicked his wing towards Techno. “Go and get us something to eat, and maybe a Gapple or healing potion. Or even a potion for hunger. Something that we can give him easily in this state.”

The Piglin Hybrid nodded and turned to leave the bedroom. It was cramped with two winged people in it.

Philza sat on an available chair and stared at the man. He hoped that the person would wake up.

Though he was wondering.

Who exactly is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note - while Dream saw the Egg after the Dream hunters incident (I believe), the demons and egg had been there for quite some time and they had already seen it in it's very earliest stages. Dream had been skeptical of it from the very beginning but being an Admin, the Demon/Dreamon latched onto him without his knowledge. And Dream was exorcised during the Dreamon hunters incident instead of the Demon.
> 
> Once Dream left the Demon's powers rose which affected how everyone was feeling and reacting (even long before then as Dream would have moments of not knowing what he was doing/had done). The demon's power also helped boost the power of the Egg which was held back by the presence of an Admin.
> 
> (everyone has already been living in the world for far longer than in canon)


	3. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hybrid that Philza and Techno found has woken up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for manipulation and a slight panic attack at the very beginning and some blood.

_”You’re nothing.”_

You’re wrong. I am something.

_”Pathetic.”_

No. I’m not.

_”You aren’t? Are you sure?”_

I’m sure.

_”Do you even know who you are?”_

A scream echoed through the darkness. No light haunted the area, casting everything in almost complete darkness. There were shapes of darker shades that changed and moved around the area. They were moving closer and further away.

Never enough to make out any appearances.

Why did it seem like they had be recognised?

Why didn’t they look familiar?

Why was nothing making sense?

The world was blasted with blinding white heat. It seared into the body, through the flesh and muscles, mouth opened in a scream that was silent. Hot blood tasting like cold iron in the mouth, coating the teeth that dripped down, getting lost in the darkness.

Pain rushed through them and wings struck out, hitting something. Mouth snapping shut, more blood spilling out of it and down a throat.

_”You are nothing!”_

Techno wasn’t expecting much from the day. The day had been slow as he worked on his farm with his food and animals. It was a tedious process, ensuring that the food was well kept up in the snowy climate that he and Philza lived in. Techno wondered briefly how everyone was going.

Though he would claim that he didn’t care much for them, when farming he often had time to think about everyone else. Especially Tommy and Ghostbur who he had not seen since Doomsday. Techno scowled but the voices in his head whispered gently.

**He betrayed you.**

**He’s still your brother.**

**Blood! Death!**

**Don’t trust him**

Techno didn’t know who the voices were referring to with the last one.

Tommy, his brother who betrayed him and threw him aside despite all he had done for him.

Or the Hybrid that he and his father had found deep within that broken stronghold looking building underground.

Maybe it was both.

That thought hurt more than he’d care to ever admit out loud.

He sighed as he looked out across the farm. The bees were finding some of the very few flowers, that were kept so intricately by Ranboo whenever the Enderman Hybrid popped by. He was coming by more frequently, no doubt in Techno’s mind that Philza had encourage the teenager to actually stay with them. Of course without consulting his son. Who already lived there.

That didn’t bother Techno.

Really. It didn’t.

He closed his eyes and shut out the voices that were begging for blood and also just saying random things. Things that made no sense to Techno at all. They heard Tommy say ‘pog’ once and won’t stop repeating it.

He huffed and then paused as the voices quietened.

The arctic landscape often muffled noises but it felt like the animals had grown quiet. The low constant buzz of the bees had also faded from his ears. No animals were making noise, not even the wind blowing through the trees, despite the howl that often accompanied it.

His skin prickled and Techno’s eyes widened, even stepping back had no noise to accompany it.

What…?

A cry pierced the air.

Techno whipped his head up and around to face the house. That wasn’t a noise he had ever heard before and there was only one person it could be from.

Philza.

He didn’t hesitate and rushed into the house. The noises of the world slammed into him full force. Sounds almost made him stumble as he felt his blood warming in anger and protectiveness. There was no need or no reason for his father to cry out like that in pain.

Whoever did that would meet the sharp end of his blade.

Techno rushed upstairs to the bedroom that was once Tommy’s. It had been left abandoned until they had stumbled upon the stronghold underground and found the weird hybrid. Philza had point blank said that he would be staying in the abandoned bedroom to help him rest and recover.

Techno didn’t agree at first but he had gotten used to it since it had been a relatively good location.

Gave the room another meaning than the bedroom of someone who threw his family away.

He drew out his sword, lips curled into a snarl as he reached the bedroom.

Yet, he paused when he reached the doorway.

Blood dripped onto the ground as a mouth was firmly snapped around Philza’s arm. The Hybrid’s eyes were glowing bright purple, almost like an Enderman’s with his lips curled back to reveal large teeth that Techno hadn’t seen anywhere before. Blood ran over the other hybrid’s face and mouth as Philza had an arm securely around him, fingers threading through the dirty blonde hair.

“It’s alright, little one.” Philza murmured. “It’s alright.”

A growl rumbled and Techno wanted to blurt out something. To ask what Philza was doing. To drag the Hybrid from his father. To do something yet he felt frozen.

Philza’s eyes were closed, voice soft and soothing, smoothing down some of the edges around Techno himself. “You’re alright. You can calm down, little one. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.”

Black wings twitched and Philza’s own wings stretched forward, hiding him mostly from view. Philza glanced at Techno and looked at the sword before raising an eyebrow. Techno looked down at the sword and got the silent hint. He put the sword away.

Philza nodded and hummed. “You’re alright, little one. Come on. You can let go now.”

Techno wanted to get closer to protect Philza but he stopped himself. If the Hybrid attacked Philza, then he could easily see Techno approaching as a threat and attack him instead. Philza clearly didn’t want him to get panicked and worked up.

Hands run up and down the hybrid’s back, smoothing out scales, as Philza sung softly. His hybrid side allowing Philza to carry the tune and notes. Slowly the other Hybrid seemed to relax and calm down, Techno could watch as his muscles loosened and untensed as Philza’s hands helped ease the tension out.

“There, there, Fledgling.”

Fledging.

Techno remembered that was the nickname Philza had given him, Wilbur, and Tommy. However, he stopped when they got older but…it felt like it worked best for this Hybrid. That it suited him.

The hybrid let out a pained and mournful whine, letting go of Philza’s arm as Philza pulled his wings back. Techno winced as he stared at the blood and deep teeth marks in the flesh. He was certain that the Hybrid had snapped through Philza’s bones.

It made him feel sick.

**Blood!**

**Hurt Philza?**

**Hurt him!**

**Scared. He’s scared.**

**That’s not poggers.**

Techno shook his head and stared at the Hybrid and Philza.

Tears had begun to run down the Hybrid’s face and Philza wiped the tears away. Whines and whimpers escaped his lips as his wings and tail twitched, purple eyes fading to a bright emerald green, that was misty with tears. Philza held him close and whispered reassurances into his ear. The Hybrid curled into Philza’s chest, blood staining the skin around his mouth and Philza began to sing once more.

Techno stepped back and out of the room as he turned to grab some medical supplies and water to wash the blood away. Even though he wanted to hate the hybrid for hurting his father, the sheer pain and agony that he showed…Not even Techno could say that it was worth it. Clearly it wasn’t.

**Compassion???**

**Caring? Techno? Caring?**

**Hybrid seems nice.**

**Dragon!**

Techno just ignored the voices and hoped that they would shut up. At least this time they weren’t mentioning blood. Bright side.

Philza hummed as his fingers continued to card through the Dragon Hybrid’s blonde hair. “There we go, hatchling. There you go.”

He listened to the cries that came from the Hybrid. His heart ached at the sound and sight. He looked utterly devastated and Philza knew it was because he was scared and didn’t know where he was or who he was. Philza wrapped a wing around the Hybrid and felt his own wings twitch against the feathers.

 _A dragon, huh? Guess Tommy was right when he said that dragons must’ve existed. Well of course they did._ Philza thought to himself as the hybrid curled into his shirt. He had seen the remnants of dragons deep within the Nether. It was difficult to tell really but he swore that they had been huge. Were they all hybrids or were hybrids smaller? Clearly the latter but what were their abilities?

Philza knew a lot of different types of possible dragons, once again thanks to Tommy, but he had no idea as to the possible abilities and powers this young boy (man?) could have. The list was almost endless and taking the time to go through all of them would take months.

Unless he was a really quick learner or it came naturally and then it might not.

“Father.”

Philza turned his head to see Techno in the doorway. He was holding some medical supplies in hand and he glanced at the Dragon Hybrid. His green eyes were wide as they focused on Techno and a low rumbling growl came from his throat.

Before Philza could try and ease him down from this panic and worry, Techno made a noise. The Dragon hybrid’s ears seemed to twitch but he perked up. He then settled down as Techno walked over though it was clear that he posed no threat.

Philza’s fingers continued to soothe the younger man.

“Got these supplies for you…And I can go make something to eat.” Techno said.

The Falcon Hybrid nodded. “Thank you, Techno. I can clean my own wound. You go on ahead.” He glanced at his son who didn’t seem too thrilled about the idea but then nodded reluctantly.

Techno eyed the other Hybrid. “So…What kind of food do you think he’d eat? Meat? Fruits? Vegetables?”

“Just make a typical meal with more meat than potatoes.” His father laughed as he got to work wrapping up his arm.

The Dragon Hybrid made a pained croon noise and his tail began to flick from side to side.

“We need a name for him. Do you have a name?” Techno turned to the Dragon Hybrid.

All he got was a choked noise and then a sad shake of his head. Alright. Philza frowned. Almost everyone had a name and surely this Hybrid had one but maybe he forgot it? That seemed possible.

“How about ‘Shadow’?” Philza offered and the Hybrid looked at him with a tilt of his head. “Because of your black scales.”

He looked at his body and then made another confused noise. His brows furrowed and then nodded but then shook his head. Fingers rested on his lap as he pulled back to curl in on himself, the tips began to dig into his knees and Philza reached out to grab his hands.

“Alright, not Shadow then. Midnight?”

Techno made a thoughtful noise. “Didn’t we hear something when he found him?”

“Yes but it was in an ancient language. No one knows how to speak, hear, let alone read it.” Philza argued. Enchantments could only do so much for reading. That didn’t mean that they knew exactly what each symbol stood for or what they actually sounded like.

The Dragon Hybrid made a noise that sounded akin to ‘midnight’ and the older Hybrid turned to look at him.

“Midnight? Do you want to be called that?” Philza asked for clarification.

The Dragon Hybrid slowly nodded though he still looked confused. Philza suspected that he had a name but couldn’t remember it. He smiled at the hybrid and held his hands in his, making the dragon look up at the falcon with curious and open eyes.

They were so expressive.

And scared.

Philza spoke reassuringly. “Alright, Midnight. Don’t worry. You’re safe here. With us. Everyone in the world is safe.”

The dragon – Midnight – looked doubtful but nodded.

_The world whispers to you: Are they safe?_

The words fell on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the main outline - though I will try and focus on different characters each :D so some changes may occur but hopefully I can get through these chapters rather quickly


	4. Ender Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a new visitor :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split into half because oh boy I didn't realise how long it was going to be

The next couple of days were slow and Midnight was curled up on the couch of the house that he was staying in. Something was tugging at the back of his mind. That he shouldn’t be there and should be somewhere else.

His knees were tugged up and arms wrapped around them. His face was pressed into his legs as he kept his wings tucked up. The name Midnight swirled around in his mind and it didn’t feel right. Something about it felt off.

That wasn’t his name, was it?

He didn’t think it was.

He listened to the chatter between Techno and Philza.

Nothing made sense.

**_Left them._ **

_What?_

**_Do not care._ **

Midnight’s fingers dug into his legs. His tail flicked and then curled around his entire body the spikes flaring up slightly. The voice was distorted but clear. What was it. Why did it hurt him to hear that voice? His shoulders tensed and Midnight felt his upper fangs dig into his bottom lip, drawing blood slightly.

“We know how protective Dream is of this world.” Techno said.

Midnight perked up, raising his head, and staring at Techni and Philza who were working on breakfast.

For some reason, the Piglin Hybrid enjoyed eating bacon.

Midnight decided to not question it all that much.

“Yes, we do. But we can’t just ask him about Midnight if he doesn’t know he’s here.” Philza said as he watched the pancakes cook.

“Dream would know about anyone on his server so he’d already know.” Techno tried to reason. “The only question is, why have we never met him before?”

“He was inside that Stronghold. He must’ve been there before we joined.” Philza said as he pulled some pancakes off.

“So Dream knows about him?”

“I would assume so. Makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Midnight looked at them and let his tail flick. Dream? Why did that name sound familiar? Why did it bother him so much? He looked down at his tail and continued to listen to the conversation in the kitchen.

“Regardless,” Philza continued, “Have you heard anything from the rest of the SMP?”

“No. That could be a good or bad thing.” Techno said as they heard a knock on the front door.

Midnight jumped at the sound. The other Hybrids both turned to the door and Philza instructed Techno to focus on breakfast while he answers the door. Techno muttered something about not wanting any visitors which Philza clearly ignored. Something twisted in Midnight’s mind but he did chuckle at the complaints, feeling the shocked gazes from the other two on him.

He didn’t notice the surprised look that was on Techno’s face and the pleased and happy expression on Philza’s.

Philza then headed towards the front door to see who was at the door.

Midnight curled in tighter on himself and Techno looked at him with something akin to pity.

He hated that look.

Where had he seen that look before?

He swears he has but where?

Midnight curled his wings around him.

“Oh, Ranboo! I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Where have you been, you disappeared for a little while.” Philza said and Midnight looked up slightly.

“Hey, Philza.” Ranboo spoke and Midnight could hear a slight accent to his words. He knew that accent. Didn’t he? “Uh yeah…Life has been…Uh…Busy…”

What was wrong?

Has something happened?

 _Yes. Of course something happened._ Midnight paused as he heard the voice rumble through his head. His wings twitched and he turned his gaze to the wooden floorboards.

Who…?

“Um.”

Midnight snapped his head up to stare at the new figure inside the house. His mind settled as he looked at the person…Hybrid. Clearly an Enderman Hybrid. The black skin like scales gave that away and the green eyes that were so very similar to his own. Except that they were more purple.

Who was this?

“Ranboo, this is Midnight.” Philza introduced them. “Midnight, this is Ranboo. He is one of the teens on this server.”

Teenager?

_Protect._

Ranboo made a startled noise as he looked over Midnight. His eyes widened and then he approached Midnight who made a noise deep within his throat. Without any warning, Ranboo launched forward to drop into Midnight’s arms as he opened them up. Wings encased Ranboo and he felt the teenager tuck his head underneath his chin.

_Mine._

Ranboo made a chirping noise. An Enderman noise and his tail flicked and then curled around Midnight. Midnight could feel shocked gazes on the two of them and Ranboo happily chirped away, unbothered, and uncaring of the others around them. Midnight wished he could be the same.

Something was wrong with the child.

What had hurt the child? What had hurt _his_ children?

_They will pay._

What?

Why was he thinking that?

“They look similar.” Philza murmured. “Do you think they are both the same Hybrid?”

“It’s possible.” Techno agreed as the two of them finished up making breakfast. “But I’m not telling them that breakfast is ready.”

Philza chuckled and walked towards the two on the couch. Midnight raised his head to look at the Falcon Hybrid who smiled reassuringly at him. He had heard their comments. Did Ranboo hear them? He looked down at the black and white teenager and made a crooning noise to try and get a response out of the teen.

Ranboo made a confused noise before raising his head and noticing Philza who spread his wings up and over them somewhat. “Phil?”

“Breakfast is ready. And you can tell us what has happened elsewhere in the world.” Philza said and as turned to head into the kitchen and dining room.

Midnight didn’t really want to let go of Ranboo but did, letting him climb off his lap to hurry after Philza. Midnight let out a breath as he looked around the room and paused as he noticed a smiley face on the corner of a piece of paper that had a bunch of scribbles on it. He stood up and leaned towards it, noticing that it was signed. With other writing around it.

_”~ Dream.”_

_”Really Dream? A simple smiley?”_

_”It’s cute. Shush._

_Dream?_

The name stirred something within him and Midnight shook his head before turning around. No. He didn’t know. He couldn’t remember anything before waking up in the house. No name. No past. No memories. No nothing.

It was as if something was blocking him from recalling everything important.

Why did it seem like his name was so important?

“Midnight.” Philza called out to him and Midnight made a startled noise and he hurried towards the table. He noticed the food laid out and his mouth watered at the smell that wafted in the room. His wings and tail twitched as he sat down and began digging into the food.

Last time he hesitated, Philza threatened to force feed him. So Midnight knew better than to not eat everything. Especially when he knew that he should eat something to keep him up and into a healthier state.

“So, Ranboo.” Philza started. “What have we missed?”

Techno briefly paused in his eating. The only indication that he was actually paying attention.

Ranboo shifted and lowered his fork. “Well…I…We threw Dream into prison.”

Midnight blinked and Philza looked surprised. “Really? Was that a good idea?”

The young Hybrid shrugged. “I don’t know…But I…We still did.”

_Prison?_

“I thought Dream said that the prison wasn’t complete.” Techno spoke, sounding like he was getting lost in his thoughts.

Ranboo kept his gaze on the table. “I mean, Sam said that it was complete.”

 _There is a prison?_ Midnight was so confused. Did worlds usually have prisons? No they usually didn’t. House arrest was typically the worst. He know they need companionship. _They? Why am I making it sound like I am different to them?_

_Am I?_

“I remember seeing that building.” Philza shook his head. “I mean, Dream has done some fucked up things. But throwing him into prison? Without any kind of explanation?”

“Dream refused to give an explanation.” Ranboo said. “They wanted one for closure but he said nothing.”

“That’s unlike Dream.” Philza said.

Techno leaned back. “So. You came all the way out here. For what? To tell us that?”

Ranboo nodded. “And…” He drummed his fingers on the table and then moved to grab a book from the bag that rested by the front door. He flicked through it and Midnight sent Philza and Techno a confused and curious look. Ranboo perked up and returned to the table. “The others may be coming after you. I’m not too sure when but keep an eye out.”

“They won’t get far.” Techno’s lips curled into a smile then sent shivers down Midnight’s spine. That was a smile that spoke of trouble and danger. That whoever he was talking about may lose their lives.

That…was depressing.

 _No one should lose their lives. Has anyone died?_ That made Midnight feel uncomfortable. He didn’t want to say anything, honestly he wasn’t sure if he could actually speak.

He hadn’t yet spoken and so perhaps it had been too long.

Midnight had heard what Philza and Techno said.

How long had he been stuck underground?

Midnight then looked at the book and furrowed his brows. Ranboo looked at him and then looked surprised. “Oh, yeah. This is my memory book.” He smiled at the cover but it looked pained and slightly twisted. Midnight let out a pained noise to try and comfort him.

What was hurting the ~~his~~ child?

Why did he need a memory book?

Ranboo carried on. “It helps remind me of important things. Like people I trust. Phil and Techno are in here. Alongside Tubbo and Eret. They are both really nice. I should write you down in here too. You are with Phil and Techno so you must be good.”

Midnight wanted to believe he was good.

**~~No you’re not. Stop fooling yourself.~~ **

Ranboo smiled at him. “I can add you.”

“Midnight.” Philza said. “That’s the name he is going by.”

“I know.” Ranboo said but his expression looked twisted. Like he was uncomfortable with the name. Did he know that the name wasn’t right? How did he know though? What Hybrid was he? He looked like…What was the name of that species?

Why couldn’t he remember what they are called?

Ranboo spoke softly. “That’s not his name.”

Philza and Techno shared a look and Philza spoke while Techno remained quiet. “Well, we kind of figured but that is the name he chose.”

Ranboo’s eyes had a single question that Midnight could read. _What is your name? And why can’t I remember it either?_

Techno let out a sigh. “Philza…I am not letting two new people become permanent residents here. I like the peace and quiet.”

Philza chuckled. “Whatever you say, Techno.”

Midnight looked at Techno and made a laughing noise though his throat was so sore that it barely sounded like a laugh. Though the intention must’ve come through since Techno looked annoyed but Midnight could see something flicker within his brown eyes. Something that was fond and relieved.

Relieved?

Why?

“I actually was uncertain about imprisoning Dream.” Ranboo said, drawing everyone’s attention back to the previous topic.

“Why?” Techno asked. “I thought you said he had done something to you.”

“He did. I think.” Ranboo mumbled.

**_~~I didn’t do anything! I swear I didn’t! That wasn’t me!~~ _ **

“I don’t…I don’t think Dream being in prison will change anything. People still don’t like each other. They have their ideals.” Ranboo fell quiet and his hands clenched as pain flittered across his face. “I don’t…They don’t know what is important.”

“And you think Dream is important?” Philza asked though he did still sound worried. About Dream? **_~~No! He doesn’t need to worry about me. I’m right here!~~_**

“He’s a member of the world, isn’t he?” Ranboo asked.

Techno nodded. “Ranboo is right. As much as I’d hate to admit it. If people cared about Wilbur despite the things he did and some don’t mind Schlatt when his ghost has appeared here and there, then certainly they could care about Dream.”

 _Ghosts?_ Midnight was so confused and staying quiet was only giving him more questions rather than answers.

Philza leaned back once the four of them finished their food. Midnight looked towards Ranboo who was still flipping through his book and he could make out some new additions to the book. They were pretty straight forward. So it would be difficult to mistake it for anything else.

**I met Midnight. He’s nice. He’s with Techno and Philza. I think he’s living up here in the north with them. I hope he does.**

**Midnight looks like me! He also looks like Philza. He has wings but he looks like me!**

**Philza and Techno also don’t think Dream should be…What’s the word? Techno told me it’s ‘scapegoat’. We’ll see. Maybe I’ll visit him in prison. For answers.**

That almost made Midnight growl.

**_~~Please don’t visit him kid. Please. Please don’t. He will hurt you. That isn’t me!~~ _ **

Midnight laid down on the couch on his back, staring at the ceiling. He could also see several pictures that looked like they had been drawn by kids. There was a guitar that was hung up on the wall and looked like it had gone through a lot. His fingers twitched as a instinctual part of him wished to fix it.

Who did it belong to?

He felt like he should know this.

A chirp sounded beside him and Midnight turned his head to see Ranboo. The lanky teenager was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Midnight stretched slightly and hoped Ranboo got the hint. Which he did.

Ranboo curled up on the couch, head tucking underneath Midnight’s chin and he mumbled very quietly so only he heard.

“You helped.”

Midnight made a confused noise and Ranboo hummed.

“My memory. It feels clearer with you here. I don’t know why.”

Ranboo sounded so confused and worried and Midnight could only tighten his arms around the teenager. A forgotten promise swirled inside his head. A promise to protect the children. Why, he could not answer that but he knew that he did promise it.

One of his hands came to thread into the black and white strands of Ranboo’s hair. His wings and tail curled around the younger and Ranboo sighed, settling into his embrace. The hair was tinted purple and Midnight wanted to snarl and growl at anyone who threatened the life and health of the child in his arms.

A few hours passed and it was nearing midday.

Midnight was seated on the ground as Ranboo was telling him as much as he could about the other people on the server.

“Philza, are you ready?” Techno called and Midnight and Ranboo looked up at him.

“Yeah, just about.” Philza walked down the stairs and stretched out his wings. He looked over to Ranboo and Dream. “The two of you don’t mind being alone here for a few days, do you?”

“Where are you going?” Ranboo asked and Midnight made a confused and concerned noise as well.

_Why are they leaving him? Won’t they be in danger? He has to protect them._

“We’re going on a trip. We had planned on one when we found Midnight so we had to put it on hold but if anyone comes by just tell them that we don’t live here any longer.” Philza said as he smoothed out his feathers before nodding to Techno.

Techno waved his hand. “We’ll be back in a few days. Keep your communicator on you, so we can stay in touch.”

Philza reached the door. “And if you need something tell us. We have the stasis pearls set up so it will be easy to bring us back.”

 _Stasis pearls?_ Midnight thought and he could only watch the two of them despite everything in his mind screaming at him to not let them leave.

“Don’t destroy the place.” Techno said but Ranboo scrambled up to reach out to them.

“Wait! What about the farm? And the animals?” He cried, sounding horrified.

“Don’t worry. I doubt you’d forget the animals.” Techno replied. “I trust you to watch them and you don’t need to take care of the plants every day.”

Ranboo shifted and looked back at Midnight. The Dragon Hybrid flicked his tail and made a concerned face. He didn’t know how to take care of animals or plants. Or did he? He wasn’t sure.

The only thing he was sure of is that he wants to protect everyone around him.

**Failure.**

Midnight felt something twist around his heart and he looked down. Slightly curling in on himself and felt his wings curl around him. He knew that Ranboo was talking with Philza and Techno but he had no idea what it was about. It could be anything but it was probably about the farm.

The farm that Midnight had never seen before.

Hands came to rest on his arms and Midnight snarled, launching forward, lips curled back to reveal sharp fangs. Ranboo yelped as he recoiled back to avoid the teeth. Midnight paused as he stared at the teenager. Ranboo and Midnight stared at each other.

Ranboo smiled weakly at him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Midnight blinked and then shook his head. He hung up and reached out to squeeze Ranboo’s hands with his. His tail curled towards Ranboo and the mixed Hybrid spoke gently to try and ease Midnight’s head.

“Have you seen Techno’s farm?” Ranboo asked.

Midnight shook his head. No. He hadn’t.

“It’s really cool. You should see what he can do up here in the north.” Ranboo stood up and gently tugged Midnight up though he was shaky on his legs.

Ranboo looked over his shoulder. “Want to join me?”

Midnight blinked and then nodded.

That seemed like a safe thing to do.

Something to keep his mind distracted and focused.


	5. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

The sky was dark despite the fact that the sun was still shining.

Puffy was confused as she followed Sam to The Badlands. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. A reminder that this was dangerous which confused her immensely. She liked Bad and Skeppy and Ant. They were always generous when needed but they made it clear it was for people and not parties.

Sam hummed as he looked back at Puffy. “We should almost be there. Then again it is easy to spot where they live.”

Puffy knew this.

It was much like Eret’s castle, the place that the Badlands residents typically reside in. Especially now but Sam had been spending more time in Eret’s Castle though he explained that Bad offered him his old room in the mansion. Sam sounded excited to go back and Puffy couldn’t blame him.

It was closer to the prison. Made it easier to keep an eye on Dream.

Dream…

What happened to her Duckling?

Was it even her Duckling?

“So, Puffy.”

Puffy looked towards the Creeper Hybrid. “What is it, Sam?”

“Are you still thinking of being Eret’s Knight?” Sam asked.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting him to ask. That wasn’t it, though. Yet why was she surprised? Technically only she was still a Knight but perhaps Punz still considered himself one and she knew Hbomb did. He was Eret’s only Knight that still called himself such and he was still devoted to the initial love of the server.

The love that Dream wove into the world.

The love Eret tried to replicate whenever possible even when it was a struggle.

The love Dream used to give away without a hassle. One that Puffy knew people exploited and she had warned him about that love. Dream always used to brush off her concerns. He claimed he was never worried. That no one would do that to him.

Yet…Did they now? Did Dream still hold those thoughts? Did he still love them?

She cleared her throat and nodded. “I mean, I don’t know what I can do now for Eret and the SMP, but I still want to be a Knight. At least for now.”

Sam hummed; she couldn’t make out his expression but Puffy had a feeling he was deep in thought. Thinking about her words and what they implied. Being loyal to Eret still meant being loyal to Dream, to a degree. The Dream that once was at least.

Puffy flicked one of her ears. Did Sam hate Dream that much? That he didn’t like the idea of being loyal to the original values of the SMP? The values Dream had told Puffy and sounded proud of what he had of the world he made his home.

“Why?” Puffy asked.

“Just curious.” Sam replied. “Will you be watching the kids?”

Puffy wanted to but he wasn’t answering her question.

Deflection wasn’t an answer.

She sighed. “Maybe. I hope Tommy and Tubbo are fine. I haven’t seen Purpled for quite some time and Ranboo left earlier to go somewhere. Do you know where?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Send a message to him.”

Puffy opened her mouth but then she noticed a building that towered in front of them. Quartz blocks highlighted the mansion with statues towering above them. The entire place gave off comforting vibes but something made Puffy pause and hesitate. She was hesitant to get closer.

Something was holding her back.

“Sam! Puffy!”

The two of them turned around to see Bad jogging up to them. The Demon was grinning, his white eyes looked eerie and Puffy almost flinched away. They weren’t mysterious or comforting like Eret’s and something about them seemed off. Where Puffy used to feel relief or relaxation when she met Bad’s eyes, now she only felt tense.

He looked so happy and Puffy wondered why he wasn’t showing being bothered about Dream.

About helping to throw one of his best friends into that prison.

Puffy didn’t help them because she refused it. At least mentally she refused to accept the prison was appropriate punishment for him. Regardless of what Dream did or didn’t do. Her tail and ears flicked and the Sheep Hybrid tried to remain calm and collected.

_I’m a Knight of Eret. A Knight of the SMP._

Bad began talking with Sam about something but Puffy’s mind went to something that has long been locked up and away from her memories. The thing that intrigued her to come to live here.

All because of Dream.

_Puffy was standing on the docks as she stared at her ship. She had been thinking about settling down somewhere and was currently in the main hub world. Crashing waves morphing into clouds and star dust indicating the change of worlds in which ships could head through. Though there was always the chance of them crashing and survivors were rare from those shipwrecks._

_”Captain.”_

_Puffy turned her head around to see a young teenager looking at her. Fluffy blonde hair fell into his face, only slightly blocking bright green eyes that stared up at her. The teenager looked intelligent and wise though his eyes contained a sense of mischief. As if Puffy decided to leave right then and there on her ship then she would have a stowaway._

_”Hello, kid.” Puffy greeted him and he huffed. “You know of me?”_

_”Of course I do.” The teenager said, raising his head, lips twitching into a smirk like grin. Puffy noticed the sharp canine that caught on his lip. A Hybrid? Of what? “Who wouldn’t know Captain Puffy? It’s like someone not knowing Captain Sparklez.”_

_Okay. He had a fair point._

_”You can’t really compare me to Jordan you know.” Puffy laughed but the teenager shrugged with his own chuckle._

_”Maybe not but I am.” He grinned, the smile was blinding and his eyes were bright and shining._

_Puffy could help but be amazed by the smile. It was carefree and happy._

_Just like a teenager’s smile should be._

Puffy blinked away the memory, her chest tightening as she recalled how young and jubilant Dream looked. He always did until he started wearing that mask but even though his voice remained light and playful. When she thought about it, the changes happened suddenly yet slowly, it came out of nowhere yet there was a lot of build up for it.

“Oh! Before I forget, Puffy, Sam, there is something that you may like to see.” Bad said, dragging Puffy back to the present moment.

“Oh?” Puffy said, shaking off the laugh and smile that ingrained itself back into her mind. “What is that?”

“Maybe you should see it first.” Bad laughed, mouth curling into a grin.

Puffy wondered if Bad had gotten taller recently or was he always so tall?

Sam laughed. “Is this about the surprise you promised to show me?”

“Perhaps.” Bad’s eyes closed with his laugh.

Surprise?

Puffy’s mind went back to another memory. One that also was tied with Dream but this one she didn’t know why she was recalling it.

_”Captain.” Dream jogged up to Puffy as she stood next to the lighthouse. “Are you on your way out?”_

_”I believe so. Will you miss me, Dream?” Puffy asked. “And how many times do I have to tell you. Puffy is fine.”_

_”You’re a Captain.” Dream huffed though he still grinned. His eyes darkened slightly and Puffy stopped herself from asking him what was wrong. The teenager was much older than he looked and Puffy knew that he held things secret and to himself. “But yes. I will miss you. I will also worry about you.”_

_That made Puffy laugh. “There is no need to worry about me, Duckling.” She spoke the teasing nickname that she knew would always make Dream whine and complain._

_Sure enough._

_That is exactly what happened._

_Dream whined. “Really? Do you have to call me that?”_

_Puffy grinned. “You’re my Duckling. You follow me around like one.”_

_Dream crossed his arms and pouted. His eyes then sparkled but there was still worry haunting behind them. Puffy hated the look. Why was he so worried about her?_

_”Can you promise to be careful?” Dream asked, his voice lowering slightly. “Please?”_

_Puffy stared at him and then smiled softly at him. “I promise, Duckling.”_

She promised him something.

Puffy knew there was more to that promise than she remembered.

Bad and Sam were continuing to talk and she realised she had followed them into the mansion. She look around the building as she took it all in. Despite the clean appearance of it, she swore she spotted red vines curling around parts of the building. They blended in and when she blinked they were gone or a completely different colour.

The Hybrid frowned to herself.

Something was off in the building. In this whole area actually.

Puffy looked around and Bad clapped his hands. She hid her startle and she looked at Bad who grinned at her. “Come on. I can get you settled into your makeshift room, Puffy. Sam your room hasn’t been touched so you can move right on in. It’s no Eret’s Castle but it should be homely enough, I believe.”

“Thank you, Bad. Though I may not stay for too long. Since I’m going to be checking up on Tommy and Tubbo a lot.” Sam said and Bad waved his hand.

“That’s fine.” Bad turned around and lead them down one of the hallways. “Come on.”

Sam just smiled at Puffy and followed Bad.

Puffy hesitated but she still did.

Despite something – sounding suspiciously like Dream – telling her to turn around and leave.

~~~~~

Crashing.

Darkness swirled as creatures drifted between the caverns.

How could they?

They are still ignoring it!

Ignorance was going to be their downfall.

Ignorance will be their undoing.

Dream warned them.

They warned them.

We warned them.

Purple and blue swirled in the air.

Fine.

They’ll see.

~~~~~

Tommy walked through the fields of the SMP.

Ghostbur floated alongside him. He was quiet ever since he found out that they were throwing Dream in prison. He agreed and yet hesitated. Tommy figured that Ghostbur couldn’t remember what Dream had done since he blocked out all negative thoughts.

Ghostbur didn’t say much and refused to look at the crater that once was L’Manburg.

Tommy just figured he didn’t like seeing the nation he built destroyed like it did.

Tommy was filling the silence with how he and Tubbo were planning on heading further north. Past their family’s home to a location that Tubbo had found a few months prior. Ghostbur just hummed when needed and Tommy huffed. He stopped in his tracks and frowned, eyes narrowing as he looked at the ghost who just continued to travelling without noticing.

“Okay, what’s the matter?” Tommy asked. “Don’t tell me that you feel sorry for the green bitch.”

Ghostbur stopped and sighed. “I don’t really know.” He sounded…sad, distant, everything that wasn’t Ghostbur.

He looked up at the sky and noticed the drawing in of clouds. Tommy had noticed as well that for over a year, the world was darker and there was a lot more rain. Made it easier for Tommy getting around as the rain washed away tracks and made things more difficult at the same time.

“Okay, then why are you so quiet?” Tommy asked, though he hated it. He hated it because he was not the compassionate type. That is their father. That is Wilbur. That is Ghostbur.

Not him.

Ghostbur was silent.

“Ghostbur-“

“That’s not me!” Ghostbur suddenly cried, his voice morphing into the familiar Wilbur’s that Tommy hadn’t heard in so long.

Tommy and Ghostbur ~~**Wilbur?**~~ stare at each other.

Ghostbur looked down. “I…I can’t stay here. I can’t.”

“What?” Anger raised up inside Tommy. “What do you mean, you can’t stay here? This is your home! This is where you belong! Even if you’re a ghost.”

Ghostbur let out a bitter laugh. “This isn’t my home, Tommy. This is Dream’s home.” He waved his hand around and met his brother’s eyes.

“That bastard doesn’t deserve a home-“

“Everyone deserves one.” Ghostbur cut him off. “But, Tommy, please, listen to me.”

“You’re sympathising with him, aren’t you? He manipulated me and used you. He destroyed my mind and ruined me. Taunting me over and over again.” Tommy hissed. “He built up my trust and then tore it apart, right in front of me. As if my feelings didn’t matter.”

Ghostbur didn’t look away.

It reminded him so much of the brothers he lost that Tommy almost choked on tears.

Techno. Wilbur. Fuck, even Dream.

Dream had been his brother, hadn’t he?

No. Whoever that had been wasn’t Dream. It couldn’t have been Dream. He knew Dream. He knew Dream was a manipulator. He had been playing the long game, right? That must’ve been it. Dream had destroyed everything he loved.

Ghostbur’s smile turned sad and he laughed, it was a bitter sound, and he shook his head. Tommy winced at the sound and sight. It was so much like when Wilbur felt like he had to blow up the nation he worked so hard for because he felt like it wasn’t the same thing. The resemblance was striking.

“Tommy.” Ghostbur’s words were soft and Tommy could see that his form was flickering and fading at the edges. “I am sorry I can’t be here to guide you. I failed you. I failed you so much.”

“You didn’t fail at anything.” Tommy said.

“Yes, I did. You don’t see how I failed but I see it. Tommy, listen to me.” Ghostbur stepped towards him, hands resting on Tommy’s shoulders though there was no weight behind them – yet Tommy swore he could still feel the warmth radiating from his brother. “Whatever happens. You can’t blame it all on one person. When it comes to relationships, every single party is responsible. Varying levels, sure, and one can be more obviously at fault but we all fuck up.”

“I haven’t.” Tommy argued.

“You valued your disks over your friends and family.” Ghostbur reminded him.

“They were important to me.”

“And we weren’t?” Ghostbur sounded hurt and Tommy tried to backtrack.

“I didn’t-“

Ghostbur shook his head and dread pooled inside Tommy’s chest and stomach. It was heavy within him and he felt like he was frozen to the spot. He met his brother’s gaze and tried to be brave but Ghostbur smiled sadly at him.

“I know it will be hard. But let me tell you this.” Tommy could see Ghostbur’s form fading away more rapidly. “Don’t be afraid to trust and accept the truth.”

“Wait!”

Tommy reached out but his hand went straight through the air that once held Ghostbur.

He could only stare at the spot. Wind picked up and the sounds of animals filled the air, as if nothing happened. As if Tommy hadn’t lost his brother again.

Maybe even permanently.

Tommy’s hands clench and he fell to his knees as he screamed and begged for the world to give him back his brother. However the world remained bright and colourful. As if taunting him. Taunting him that he lost everything and the world was going to keep turning.

Tears cascaded down his face as his fingers dug into the ground.

He gritted his teeth as he thought about Dream’s mocking voice as he taunted him over and over again.

Even in prison, Dream has managed to rip everything he loved away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, this is not the end of Wilbur/Ghostbur and I'm really excited for his subplot :D


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> ~There are always secrets around but when they come to surface, that's when they cause damage~

All one could see was darkness and shadows.

Not even the stars that littered the void made much light.

Pale cream ground and rocks were harsh contrasts to the rest of the area. Feet gently pressed against the purple grass as the hybrid figure took in his surroundings. He looked around and frowned to himself as his green eyes adjusted.

In the distance stood tall and elegant figures of the Endermen.

He stepped forward and winced as blinding light ripped through the sky. He raised his arm to block out the light as it momentarily blinded him. His legs shook and threatened to give out and his wings stretched out to try and rest against the purple trees that surrounded him.

His mouth opened but no sound came out that resembled words.

Only a broken whine.

“ ~~Dream?~~ ” A voice rumbled through the air.

The dragon hybrid lowered his arm and blinked his eyes, trying to focus even through the blinding light. Why was everything so white? It was bright. So different to the void. The darkness that felt comforting, this felt trapping. His wings and tail twitched as he whipped his head around as the voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“ ~~Dream.~~ ”

He jerked back as everything crashed into awareness and he stumbled back at what he saw.

In front of him stood a vastness of white that stretched up, morphing into the shape of a building. A massive building that resembled more of a castle of old. The castles that had long been forgotten. It wasn’t just pure white quartz but there were other light colours merging in with the white, making it stand out. Birch trees lined the land around with grass standing still.

Since there was no wind to be seen or felt at all.

The dragon stepped forward, perking up to try and figure out what was drawing him there. There was nothing that really stood out to him at all.

“ ~~Dream!~~ ”

He whipped around and he froze as he spotted two figures standing ahead of him. He tail cutting through the air. His wings pulling up to try and look larger and intimidating. His eyes burned with the blaze of the three realms, merging into something that you couldn’t explain.

The taller figure towered over most things while still resembling a human. Eyes were pure white as they locked onto the Dragon Hybrid. The appearance of them was hidden by the light and the purity of everything. Despite this, they looked dark. As if their past had caught up to them and make them stand out in the brightness that surrounded them. They blended into the background at points and they almost radiated an amused yet worried feeling.

There was a much smaller figure standing beside them. Fluffy hair stood out atop their body and they lurched forward, a hand reaching out towards the Hybrid. The Hybrid recoiled and the figure faltered, everything slowed to a stop as breaths were exhaled and clearly distorted the air slightly. Eyes focused through the breath to try and look at the figures but neither seemed clearer.

Who were they?

“ ~~Dream~~ ” The taller figure spoke and then turned their gaze towards the other figure whose arm was still stretched out to the Dragon.

Who are you?

No sounds escaped his throat. As if it was impossible for him to do so.

“I’m sorry.” The shorter figure said.

Why?

Why are you apologising to me?

What did you do?

What did I do?

The hybrid reached out but the world flickered, shifting to the black and purple of the void that he was so used to. The contrast startled him and he cried out, begging the figures to answer his questions but no sounds left him. Was he even saying anything? Could they even hear him?

_“-ight.”_

What happened to my world? What did you do to my world!

“Midn-“

The hybrid screamed out as everything faded into darkness.

No.

Not the darkness.

Not again.

Please!

“Midnight.”

Midnight jerked as his eyes snapped open to stare at the ceiling of the room he was sleeping in. The music notes etched into the walls and ceiling indicated that it was…Wilbur’s room? Philza told him that it had once been Wilbur’s room, right? Ranboo was sleeping in Tommy’s old room… That was right, wasn’t it?

That sounded right.

Well, it sounded wrong to stay in a room that once belonged to someone else but still.

“Midnight! You’re awake!” Midnight scrunched up his face as he lolled his head to the side to look at Ranboo. The teenager was leaning against the edge of the bed, eyes were bright and Midnight made a cooing noise in his throat.

Ranboo grinned, tail waving from side to side. “Oh! I messaged Philza and Techno. They asked me to see if you’d be able to talk soon. And Philza even sent me some recipes to help.”

Midnight just blinked at the Half Hybrid who was now rambling. He pushed himself up and gently flicked his wing out as a way to calm down his words. Honestly, talking seemed great but he seemed to be very expressive. So much so that even Techno, who he could figure out wasn’t one to really connect to others, could figure out when Midnight had wanted someone near him.

_~~It’s because you’re an Ender Dragon Hybrid. And an Admin. Of course he would listen to you.~~ _

Ranboo grinned at Midnight. “Are you okay to get up? We need to tend to the farm.”

Oh yeah.

They promised to do that, didn’t they?

Midnight nodded and let Ranboo help him stand up. His legs shook and his wings stretched out to balance him. He could feel the teen’s eyes rest on the wings and he bounced on the balls of his feet. His own tail curled up in the air and Midnight found himself laughing at how eager Ranboo looked.

The laugh morphed into a wheeze which made Ranboo pause. The younger looked him over and there was something within his heterochromatic eyes that made unease prickle under Midnight’s skin and scales. He didn’t really want to know what that look meant and he knew he was in no mental state to try and decipher it as well.

Ranboo seemed to shake himself out of whatever was bothering him. He let go of Midnight and turned to bound out of the room. Rambling about all the animals that Techno has.

“He looks really angry and difficult to know but he absolutely adores his animals. Don’t tell him you found an injured animal unless you want him to adopt them.” Ranboo said.

Midnight wondered if that extended to hybrids. He vocalised that to the best he could with the language of Ender. He hoped Ranboo understood.

Ranboo stumbled and looked at Midnight before he shook his head. “No. That was Philza. Techno doesn’t really like other people.”

Midnight could understand that. Out here it seemed like not many people came out this way. That kind of isolation should affect how a person views other people. Even if it’s only slight.

Ranboo continued to chatter and mentioned to huge pack of hounds Techno has.

“Some of them are still wolves. When we…” He paused and then shook his head. “He lost majority of the dogs before.”

Why?

“Something happened and he used them in a fight which resulted in a lot of them dying.”

Midnight hurried to keep up with Ranboo. And he has more? Midnight didn’t know how or why. He thought wolves would take a while to warm up to people. All the ones he met were like that. He didn’t recall meeting many though. Maybe things were different now.

Ranboo talked about a crater that once was a city known as L’Manburg.

That named sounded familiar.

But from where?

Midnight winced and groaned, stumbling slightly. His hands came up to wind into his hair. He paused and leaned against the wall of the hallway, eyes falling shut as he tried to calm down and ease his mind despite the pain that was beginning to rise in the back of his head.

He could feel Ranboo linger nearby. The Enderman was clearly worried about his state of wellbeing and Midnight was thankful that the teenager seemed to care for him. His tail flicked and he cracked open an eye slightly to look at Ranboo, hopefully conveying that he was alright.

Whatever Ranboo saw, didn’t seem to calm him down.

The teenager made a worried noise.

Midnight stood up and shook his body. He hoped that the world would stop spinning so much. Maybe being outside would help. Would it remind me of the void? The cold should remind him of that, right? Midnight hoped that it would.

Ranboo gently helped him out of the house.

Midnight winced and shook his head as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around at the snow and he could feel the cold air rest against his skin and scales. His tail flicked as he stared at the snowflakes that were gently and slowly falling from the sky.

Ranboo spoke. “We rarely get thunderstorms out here. Anywhere in the world, really.”

Midnight looked at the younger. He croaked out. “Why?”

The younger hybrid shrugged. “Dunno. Guess the admin doesn’t want thunderstorms to limit our experiences.”

~~**That is my doing. You’re welcome, Ranboo.** ~~

The two of them focused on the work around the farm. Midnight got to see all of the animals properly and the hounds seemed really happy to see a new face. They knew who he was apparently. Ranboo focused on the plants while Midnight decided to take on the duties for feeding and caring for the animals.

A massive Polar Bear laid on the ground, eyes focused on Midnight. Ears twitching and Midnight could only stare at it in shock and awe.

Ranboo leaned towards him and spoke. “That’s Steve. He was one of the animals Techno rescued. I don’t think he likes being away from Techno for so long.”

The teenager laughed and leaned forward to gently scratch as Steve’s head. “He’s like his emotional support animal. At least that is what Philza calls him. Techno claims Steve is a killer with no hesitation or remorse. I think we all know he agrees with his dad though.”

Midnight laughed at that. “Sounds great.” He crouched next to Steve and let the Polar Bear get used to his presence.

Steve made a noise deep in his throat and nuzzled Midnight’s hair and huffed out. Midnight laughed and raised an arm to mess with Steve’s white fur. He relaxed into the thick fur and hummed, tail flicking across the snow as he thought about what Ranboo said. He could see where Philza was coming from as Steve definitely seemed to be giving off a sense of protection and warmth.

Midnight happily began to wag his tail, though the size and shape of his tail made this rather difficult.

Ranboo returned to the work that was asked of him. He was humming a song and Midnight thought about the tune. It sounded familiar too him. Too distant to properly recall where he heard it before but he knew he had. Ranboo didn’t add lyrics but Midnight could almost speak the lyrics that was on the tip of his tongue but his mind had no idea what they were.

After about an hour, Midnight finally left Steve’s side and went back to the hounds. There were so many of them and he spent the time looking at the collars of each dog and tried to memorise each one. Some of them were more friendly than others but Midnight cooed as he saw the scars and injuries a lot of them had.

Probably from whatever fight Ranboo had indicated earlier.

What happened to them?

Why were they brought into a fight?

How many were lost in the fight?

Midnight stretched his wings out as he heard the calls of birds high above them. He tilted his head back and could feel anticipation stir within his wings. Begging to be used and send him back into the air. Where he belongs. Where he felt right. The ground was dangerous but so was the air.

He was vulnerable on the ground but if he fell from the sky. Then his wings could get permanently damaged.

“Hey, Midnight.” Ranboo called out to him and Midnight made a chirping noise in order to save his throat from speaking. “I want to know, can you fly? Like Philza?”

Midnight looked over at him. “Yes.”

He looked at his wings and then sighed. He doubted he could fly at the moment. His muscles hadn’t been in use for a while. Flying would come naturally to him, Midnight knew that fact.

Ranboo perked up. “Really? Can you show me? Philza always amazes me when he flies. Even Techno, though he’d argue otherwise.”

Midnight gave him a pointed look and Ranboo deflated.

“Oh. Right.”

He seemed to just remember Midnight’s current state.

Midnight spoke gently, hoping Ranboo could hear his words. “Maybe I can try. But not today.” His throat screamed at him for speaking and the teenager’s eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement. His own tail began to wag happily.

“Wait really? You’d actually do it?”

Midnight nodded. “To get better, yes.”

Ranboo’s eyes widened. “Oh no! Don’t pressure yourself if you can’t! I can wait!”

The dragon hybrid flicked his wing out at Ranboo, silencing him. Midnight’s eyes were soft. “It’s alright, kid. As long as I don’t push myself.” He coughed a bit at the end but stood up straight, his scales flexing and then relaxing against his skin once more. The black stood out against the white snow and his tail drew lazy patterns on the snowy ground.

Ranboo began rambling about how excited he was to see Midnight flying. Gushing about the stars on his wings that would definitely stand out in flight during the day. He began chatting about how different his flight would be different to Philza’s. Trying to figure out what kind of bird it would be similar to.

Ranboo hummed. “I wonder if Tubbo may know.”

“You can ask him.” Midnight wondered who Tubbo was.

He felt like he should know that name.

That seemed to be the general theme Midnight was feeling.

While Ranboo was talking, his ears twitched. He drew his attention from Ranboo who had not noticed that something else had caught Midnight’s attention. Green eyes narrowed as he scanned the surroundings.

Someone was out there.

The question was, who?

“Ranboo? Is that you?”

The voice made Midnight and Ranboo both startle. Midnight’s eyes narrowed and then they widened as a figure stepped out from the tree line to the east of them. They were wearing a purple hoodie and black jeans, vivid purple eyes looked at the two hybrids across from them and surprise settled on their features.

Ranboo snapped out of it faster than Midnight could. “Purpled! Where have you been?”

Purpled walked over, keeping his gaze on Midnight who forced his body to relax. “You remember I’ve been gone?”

“Oh yeah.” Ranboo nodded. “I think being around Midnight has helped.”

“Midnight?” Purpled asked.

Ranboo motioned between the pair. “Purpled, this is Midnight. Or at least that is what we call him. He doesn’t remember his name. Midnight, this is Purpled.”

 _Teenager. Purpled is a teenager._ Midnight hummed and looked over the small teenager. _He looks healthy. Where has he been? Has someone helped take care of him? I hope so._

Purpled raised an eyebrow and then nodded slowly. Did he not trust Midnight, the dragon refused to express visible sadness but his shoulders still slumped. Oh well, looks like he needed to work on earning Purpled’s trust. He could do that. Couldn’t he?

“Ranboo.” Purpled spoke and Ranboo paused.

Midnight looked at the teenager.

Purpled looked at Midnight and then turned back to the Enderman Hybrid. “I got a message from Punz to come back urgently.” Ranboo made a choked noise and Purpled’s eyes narrowed.

“What is going on?”

~~~~~

Techno and Philza explored the underground. They were several days travel from their house as they decided to do some mining for emeralds and iron. They didn’t really need it but Ranboo had mentioned wanting iron to hold over Sam’s head.

Techno was very amused with the implications behind his words.

Philza had just laughed and agreed.

Techno looked at Philza and then paused as something tugged at the back of his head.

**What was that?**

**There was nothing.**

**L**

**Dead Blade. Dead Blade.**

**Technoblade never dies!**

**Blood?**

Techno shook his head and sighed. Philza raised his hand and Techno raised an eyebrow at him. “Philza? What is it?”

“Look.” Philza nodded ahead of them, eyes full of worry.

His blue eyes were wide with worry and fear. That wasn’t a sight Techno liked seeing. Why would he though? Techno stepped up to stand beside Philza and noticed instantly what Philza was worried about.

This wasn’t natural.

Not in the slightest was this normal.

Where Techno was expecting to see a pool of lava, there was an empty void. Lava falling into nothingness as it collected around the edges of the pool but the ground had seemed to open up into a void. Blocks stopped falling into it but Techno could hear the lava slowly falling and dripping into the void.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip…

Drip.

Silent as it was swallowed up by whatever was down there.

Techno could only stare down into the emptiness as Philza looked around. He was talking about something but the Piglin hybrids’ vision swam. Black dots covered his vision and he took a step back, hearing screaming and something else that he knew belonged to the voices in his head. They were not quiet and in fact were screaming out.

**What is going on?**

**WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

**The Blood God never dies**

**Blood!**

**Death! Bring on the death!**

**Is it him?**

**What is going on?**

**Get away from it!**

**Run! Run!**

**We can’t stay here! RUN!**

A hand came to rest on his arm and Techno startled, whipping his head around to look at Philza. His eyes were wide as he looked at his father. Understanding and concern swam in his blue eyes as he risked a glance back towards the void hole.

“Come on. We need to try and find more iron. I am worried about what this could mean.” Philza spoke.

Techno frowned. “Then shouldn’t we go home?”

“I want to find out if there are any more spots. Plus maybe if we return then all the ores will be lost. It doesn’t seem to be getting any bigger. So we might as well finish the job.” Philza explained. “Are you okay, Techno? We can go home.”

“No. No.” Techno took a deep breath and ignored the voices screaming for answers. “You’re right. And we will need to inform Ranboo anyway.”

Philza nodded. “Oh by the way. Ranboo messaged me. Purpled is apparently back.”

That surprised him.

“Really?”

The last time he checked, Dream had sent Purpled away. No one knew why but Dream said it was to protect him. Dream was in prison and Purpled knew better than to come back. If there was one person Purpled listened to, even if he didn’t act like it, it was Dream.

So what was he doing back home in the SMP area?

What brought him to their place?

Philza nodded and lead Techno away. “We might have to gather items for an extra body as well. So we should get a move on with collecting the ores and items we need.”

Techno just nodded and let Philza lead him away from the hole. The very thing that seemed to scare the voices in his head.

~~~~~

Legs swung as a figure sat on the edge of the crater that once was L’Manburg.

A purple and aqua jacket was tossed onto the ground beside him as he held a pocket watch in hand. Soft hazel eyes stared at the twelve eyes of ender that glinted up at him, some of the screen was broken with the minute hand slowly ticking away as each minute passed.

Karl sighed and furrowed his brows as he looked up at to stare at the red colour that was seeping its way throughout the bottom of the crater.

Soon it would be too dangerous for his books to be here.

He needed to find someplace to keep them.

The Church sounded like the best idea. It would keep them safe from…Whatever it is, wouldn’t it?

Karl pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees, eyes slightly unfocused as he recalled him coming back from his latest trip. Where he was expecting to have forgotten something, whether it be minor or major to him specifically, it hadn’t…happened. Like at all.

Why was his memory still in one piece.

Speaking of, why did his memory seem _clearer_ than before he went into the past?

He pressed his face into his arms as they rested over his knees. He took in a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale.

What was going on?

There were so many questions but Karl had no idea who he could go to for those answers.

_**~~Come to me, Karl.~~ ** _


	7. Cracks Appearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more information is getting revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie the last scene was one of the first planned scenes but altered it to fit this moment

“You really think I can do anything here?”

“You can do a lot more than I can apparently.”

Teeth gritted together. “Stop blaming this on me! You know I built this place specifically for myself.”

“A stupid decision really.”

“Stop saying shit like that. We have a deal.”

“Oh really?” The voice drawled in sarcasm. “I had no idea.”

“Oh shut up you piece of shit. Do you know how long it took for me to grab Dream’s code?”

“Don’t spin this on me. I watched you flounder about as you struggled.”

“His mental state was too difficult to crack so of course I had to push Wilbur away. It gave me the crack I needed.”

The other voice hissed lowly. “I can only do so much. We have an agreement.”

“And I plan on upholding my end of the deal. Relax. I will get rid of him for you. You just have to find a way to bring him here.”

“I do. You just have to wait.”

“I don’t have the time. We both felt _it_.”

“Oh do you ever shut up?”

“I can ask you the same thing.”

“I have decency to be quiet every so often.”

“Doubtful.”

“Oh really? And what is your grand plan now exactly? You can’t get rid of anyone in that prison of yours!”

“Behave.”

“Oh that’s rich.”

“Do you ever shut up?” The figure paced the small obsidian room. It growled out in annoyance as the sweet and sickening voice taunted his mind and it shook its head, spitting at the lava wall. Not like it was going to do anything.

This was his plan when designing the prison and cells with Sam.

Contrary to popular belief, all the cells were the same, except this was the only one with the lava wall.

Well, the lava was only there so no one heard him talking to that pesky crimson bitch. They called it ‘The Egg’ and it hated that name so much. Too bad he only laughed at it instead.

It did choose to take on the appearance of an egg so it was its own fault really.

“They are not taking me seriously.” Crimson hissed.

“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem.” Virus leaned against the wall of the cell and scowled up at the ceiling. Why did he agree to not put anything that would be associated with fun? He should’ve had the foresight to know that Crimson was just going to bother him at every available opportunity.

“You aren’t helping.”

“Will you please shut up!” Virus snarled and finally Crimson fell silent for the first time that day.

Virus sighed and let himself think properly.

He sighed which merging into a low growl. “Look. I can still bring them in. That isn’t a problem for me at all. As long as no one distract me during that time period.”

“How long are we talking?”

“How many do you want me to bring in?” Virus made a face which morphed into a smirk. “I do have to thank Fundy for using those cheat codes. He definitely made it easier for us to come into this server. Despite, Dream’s best efforts otherwise.”

Crimson scoffed. “That was on Dream. He knew about his love for coding and yet he still let him roam without much control over him.”

“He hated control and look where that got him.”

“He still has control. You only took over one form of him. Dream’s an Admin, his spirit is still part of the world.”

“I am not afraid of him.”

“Then you are a fool.”

Virus snarled and paused as he heard someone approach the cell. He already knew who it was. Of course he already knew who. There was only one person that it would be.

Sam.

The Prison Warden.

The lava lowered, the hiss disappearing and leaving silence in its wake. Virus stared at the orange liquid as it vanished. He sniffed and tilted hie head back against the obsidian wall to watch Sam as he entered. Not looking like he wanted to be there.

Virus didn’t blame him honestly. Well. It made it easier once he gave the body back to Dream, since no one would trust him at all. That job was done. Except he knew Philza, Techno, Fundy, and Ranboo still cared for _Dream_. Not to mention that teenager who was known for wearing a purple hoodie.

Virus had tried finding him but he was unsuccessful.

Dream had done a good job of hiding him away.

Virus had no idea what the brat’s name even was.

Sam looked around the cell. “You haven’t touched your food.”

“You lose your appetite for potatoes rather quickly.” Virus said, recalling Techno’s love for potatoes which made him so confused. They were vile things. Or was he only thinking that because Sam didn’t have the decency to give him any variety in his food? Virus has no clue.

His lips curled into a smirk as Sam’s eyes narrowed from behind his mask.

“You know you aren’t going to be getting anything else. At this rate I don’t know why I feed you three times a day.”

Virus scoffed. “You don’t feed me. The contraptions feed me.”

“I know but I keep them stocked and running. I can change it.”

“But you won’t.” Virus tilted his head up. “Because unlike me, you are a nice person.”

“You don’t deserve it.”

“No but you won’t change it.”

Sam gritted his teeth; Virus could hear it. “I should.”

“Go ahead.” Virus shrugged. He honestly didn’t care. He didn’t need to eat. The only reason he did was because he still wanted to give Dream his body back. While he was a virus – a mistake in the code – Virus understood that an Admin cared deeply for their physical bodies and hated them being injured.

That was good for him as it made it difficult for them to seriously hurt him.

Sam looked him over and went to check over the cell. Virus watched him and could hear Crimson whisper things to Bad about what he wants to him do. His lips twitched up and he tilted his head back to watch Sam closely. He knew that the cell was working just fine. It was still holding him in properly.

Sam said nothing else as he left the cell.

Virus tilted his head as he listened to Crimson.

“Hey, Crimson.”

It fell silent for a moment. “What?”

“You can do something for me.” Virus’ lips curled into a grin. “Well, it will definitely benefit me and you.”

Crimson was still quiet but when it spoke next it sounded interested. “I’m listening.”

~~~~~

Clawed black feet hit the light tiles as the dragon carried himself through the castle. The black scales stood out against the white, light blue, and cream. He looked around at the birch trees and the distant figures that kept drifting in and out of view.

His brows were furrowed as he saw figures of old friends and people he never expected.

A blue figure darted through hallways and other figures who looked eerily like one another seemed to drift aimlessly. Never interacting with anything. Or each other.

It really made him nervous and his wings curled around him closely.

“-eam?”

The dragon’s shoulder slumped as he shivered.

This was disconcerting.

“Dre-“

The dragon raised a hand to curl into his dirty blonde hair. His green eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore everything around him. His tail lashed the air, brushing against the ground as he tried to stabilise himself with deep breaths but he was struggling.

“Dream!”

A hand came down on his shoulder and the dragon whipped around, teeth bared in a snarl but as he came around he paused.

Wilbur stood there.

Messy brown hair swept to the side like always. He was wearing a blue sweater and cargo pants that he couldn’t recall ever seeing him wear. His eyes were glossy.

Dead.

Ghostly.

Dream choked out. “Wilbur?”

Wilbur’s eyes were soft. “Hey, Dream. You’re back.”

Dream blinked and looked around. He saw that the world was crumbling away but Wilbur didn’t seem to care. His confusion spiked and Dream could hear his heart beat in his ears. His scales prickled and blood rushed around him as he leaned towards Wilbur.

Wilbur just laughed. “We’ll talk more soon. I promise.”

“Wait- Wilbur!” Dream yelled as everything faded.

“I’m sorry.” Wilbur’s voice was faint and Dream felt himself slip off the crumbling ground. Plummeting into the void, wind whistling around him as he tried screaming out again. It morphed into a terrified roar as he tried using his wings to catch himself but he was falling too fast. They refused to co-operate with him.

His eyes widened as he saw purple swirl around him as a large figure flew in front of him, knocking him further into the void.

Further away from help.

“Night?”

“Mid-“

“Midnight.”

“Midnight!”

Dream jerked awake with a roar, lashing out. Purple magic rippled from his body and he leaned over the side of the bed. His spikes had stiffened as they stood on end for protection. His wings were stretched out and his tail had ripped up the blanket that had been previously resting over his body.

His fingers flexed against the bed as he heard people moving around him. His mind was in a complete disarray.

**This is all your fault. Look at what you did. If only you were more competent then this would never have had happened.**

His breaths came out shaky, body shaking as he tried to calm himself. Tendrils wrapped around his lungs, squeezing out the air, piercing them as he fell forward to rest his arms on the bed, one coming to the floor, just to remain on the bed.

**An admin? Dream? Ha! Pathetic. What can you do? Nothing! Everything is going to shit all because you bit off more than you could chew.**

“Midnight?” A soft voice came from behind him and a pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders.

Dream whipped his head around with a growl. Purpled flinched back, drawing his hands up as his purple eyes widened, watching Dream closely. Ranboo was hovering by the door, he was rubbing his arms. Clearly looking conflicted as he hesitated to come into the room any further.

Dream stared at the teenagers and Purpled looked him over. His expression morphed into confusion as his eyes flicked over Dream’s face. Something seemed to click in his head and lowered his hands, reaching out to Dream.

“Midnight…No…Dream?” He sounded so confused.

Ranboo blinked, though he didn’t look surprised. Dream realised he knew all this time. Maybe not one hundred percent believed it but he knew.

Of course he did.

Because he was an Enderman and Dream is an Ender Dragon.

Dream shook and let out a sob, turning around and as he did, Purpled scrambled forward. Once Dream had turned around, Purpled flung himself into his arms, wrapping his arms around his chest to bury his head into his chest.

Ranboo hesitated but when Dream flicked his wing, the lanky teen quickly joined them. His fingers curled into Ranboo and Purpled’s backs. He held them close as his mind tried to reassure himself as to who he was currently. His tail flicked, curling around them along with his wings. Dream shook as his breaths grew shaky.

Purpled mumbled into his shirt. “I thought you had abandoned me.”

“I’m sorry.” Dream whispered, voice rough with a croak. “I wish I could have done more.”

“What happened?” Ranboo asked.

Dream shook his head. “I don’t know…I just…I just remember my name.”

Ranboo nodded and Purpled raised his head to look determined. He had tears in his eyes but he looked serious. Dream made a confused noise in his throat. “If there is someone acting like you, then we won’t tell anyone that you are Dream. You will still be Midnight.”

Ranboo agreed. “I kept my mouth shut this far.”

Dream looked at the teenagers and pulled them in closer. His wings wrapped fully around them, encasing them in darkness. Dream took a deep but shaky breath. He could feel Purpled and Ranboo were right there and that eased him.

“Where did you go?” Dream asked Purpled as he knew the teenager didn’t stay in one spot.

Purpled hummed and Dream felt his fingers curl into his shirt. “I went from village to village. I ran into Alyssa actually. I stayed with her and Hbomb came by every so often. Maybe he wanted a life away from the drama.”

Dream’s shoulders relaxed.

So Alyssa was still safe too.

Good. He could only hope that all of his other close friends were alright.

Ranboo was silent as he just relaxed against Dream. The older Hybrid looked down at them and then took another deep breath. Purpled blinked in confusion, looking up at Dream before he gasped.

Where Dream usually seemed pretty bland, his scales and skin lit up with purple markings. They lit up a soft glow and even the silver stars on his wings began to glow faintly in the room. The room was filled with the purple glow and both teenagers could only stare at them.

Ranboo reached out to ran his fingers along some of them while Purpled looked at his wings. His fingers ran along the wing membranes. Dream smiled down at them. The awe in their eyes was clear as the markings lit up their faces.

Both nestled in and Purpled yawned, closing his eyes to fall asleep. Ranboo followed suit. Both of them curled up against each other and Dream reached out to tug the ruined blanked over the both of them. He took a deep breath and smoothed their hair out.

He shook his head and raised his head to look out the window.

The sky was moonless but the stars still shone. Silver lights up in the sky. Making up for the lack of a moon.

Taunting him.

Reminding him of the void.

Dream let out a breath as his eyes narrowed slightly.

**What happened to my world and family?**


	8. Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tommy and Tubbo!
> 
> And Fundy (was going to add George and Sapnap but struggled, they will show up in the next chapter hopefully)

The world seemed quiet.

Some birds sang above them but Tubbo didn’t seem to think that they could make any noise. At least not make any noise that would be impactful. All it did was taunt them that they were no longer surrounded by laughter and joyful chatter.

That made Tubbo wonder if it was always joyful.

He could hear Tommy ranting even though all he wanted was silence.

Tubbo tugged his legs up to his chest.

He closed his eyes as he heard Tommy’s words fill the air around them.

“I can’t believe it. Ghostbur left! I thought he would stay after Dream was throw away!”

Tubbo pressed a hand to his temple.

“Like it’s like Dream ripped him from me. Ripping everything from me.”

Tubbo didn’t believe that. “Did he?”

“Yes! He traumatised me.” Tommy ranted. “How could Ghostbur leave me? Wilbur would never do that to me!”

The slightly older teen looked at Tommy. He saw that Tommy had taken off his bandana so it was resting on the ground beside him. His hair was standing on end as he had run his hands through it many times. Tubbo’s gaze softened as he took in his best friend’s state of appearance.

He looked worse than when he came back from his exile.

Tubbo looks away.

“Wilbur promised he wouldn’t leave me again.” Tommy whispered, his voice cracking.

Tommy hung his head.

“But he did. He did leave me. Again and again. Why?”

Tubbo spoke softly. “Because Ghostbur and Wilbur weren’t the same people.”

“Don’t say that!” Tommy yelled, head whipping around to look at Tubbo. Tubbo jerked in surprise as he looked at his friend with wide eyes. His sheep ears flicked back slightly as the raised voice.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments.

Tubbo laid his ears down. “Tommy…”

Tommy blinked in surprise. As if he had no idea what he did. He turned away from Tubbo and tugged his knees to his chest and looked over the crater that was once their home. His shoulders sagged and his voice was soft.

“Wilbur…Ghostbur told me something before he faded.”

“Oh?” Tubbo said. “What did he say?”

“He said I valued my disks over my relationships with others.” Tommy glanced at Tubbo. “Tubbo…Was he right?”

That…Tubbo wasn’t expecting that question.

He could lie, right?

Tubbo fell silent as he thought about it.

He recalled Tommy telling him that the disks were more important to him than his friendship with Tubbo. Tubbo remembered how painful those words were to hear. But…He’d be lying if he said they came out of nowhere. He had been hoping that he had been overreacting in his thoughts before but hearing Tommy say that before, it felt like it was solidifying a fact he had already known at that point.

Tubbo’s silence proved to be an answer.

Tommy’s shoulders slumped. He turned away from Tubbo and stared at the land surrounding them.

“I figured.” He muttered, sounding bitter though Tubbo had a feeling Tommy was directing it more so towards himself rather than Tubbo.

“I know we’re friends still.” Tubbo said.

Tommy sighed. “Ghostbur mentioned about learning to trust others again…I feel sick at the possibility of him talking about Dream.”

Tubbo said nothing.

There was nothing he could say to that.

They sat in silence and Tubbo was thankful for it. He couldn’t even tell you what Tommy had been ranting about earlier. His mind was elsewhere. He recalled that he hadn’t seen Fundy or Sapnap properly recently though Fundy did mention something briefly of wanting to find some information.

On what, he hadn’t elaborated.

Tubbo didn’t want to push for answers he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear.

He did remember that Sapnap had left to the Badlands to be with his brother, Bad. Eret had mentioned something about him and George getting into a row of some sorts. Tubbo ran a hand through his hair and felt his fingers brush against a horn.

Even though Dream was in prison there were still issues.

“Hey, Tubbo…Can I ask you about your thoughts on Dream?” Tommy’s voice cut through his mind once again.

Tubbo looked back towards Tommy but the younger teen wasn’t looking at him. Tubbo thought about what he would say. His fingers tapped against his knee. He had to be careful, he knew that Tommy had worse history with Dream. A history that not even Tubbo knew the whole point of.

He let out soft breath. “I don’t know…Dream was someone who I considered my older brother. He looked after me and who the Dream is now…I don’t recognise him.” Why did that seem like something he should focus on? “But…I don’t think that Dream is the one to blame about everything.”

“What?” Tommy sounded incredulous. “What do you mean?”

“People are still fighting and divided.” Tubbo said. “And that had nothing to do with Dream’s influence. And I don’t think it has for so long.”

Tommy jumped up and Tubbo could feel his anger flare up. “So you think he’s a good guy?”

“What? No.” Tubbo shook his head as he stared at Tommy though he didn’t move.

“That’s what you’re saying isn’t it?” Tommy demanded.

Tubbo got to his feet and snapped at him. “No it isn’t! Why won’t you just listen for once in your life?”

Tommy’s hand clenched though Tubbo knew that his anger was misplaced. No matter how much Tommy was riled up, he would never strike him. Tubbo knew this. He hoped that he knew his best friend well enough to be able to read his tells.

“I do listen!”

“No you don’t!” Tubbo’s voice rose slightly. “Or are you forgetting that we are only in this mess because you didn’t listen?”

“What did I do?” Tommy asked.

“You broke one of the rules.” Tubbo argued. “You broke two of the rules to be exact. You stole and you destroyed things.”

Tommy scoffed. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was.” Tubbo argued and something clicked in his head. His shoulders slumped and his voice softened. “Did you ever apologise?”

That gave Tommy pause.

The sheep hybrid could see Tommy try to sort through his memories. Tubbo doubted he’d remember. Most people had memory problems of some kind. He swore he remembered reading about this or by a rant from Fundy when he had his head buried in a book.

Tommy then shook his head and growled. “It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t care about Dream.”

Tubbo’s lips curled unpleasantly. “I’m not saying I care for him.”

“Well that’s what it sounds like-“

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” Tubbo yelled.

Silence fell over the pair of them.

Tommy looked actually stunned. Tubbo felt surprised. He wasn’t surprised. If there was one thing Tubbo rarely did, it was yell. He didn’t yell to himself let alone anyone else. Never in anger but he was sick and tired of Tommy talking over him.

It reminded him too much of when he was President and everyone else spoke over him instead.

Making decisions for him and ignoring everything he said.

It made him feel pathetic and terrible.

Tubbo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry. It just…” _Felt like you were undermining my words._

“No I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Tommy said and Tubbo almost laughed bitterly.

That was as much of an apology he was going to get from his friend.

No wonder he had yet to apologise to Dream for breaking his world’s rules.

Why did he think Tommy had?

Hopeful ignorance.

Tommy kept his gaze on him and spoke again. “Are you planning on going to see Dream?”

“Yes.” Tubbo didn’t hesitate. He knew he was going on. When? He had no idea but he was certain that he would. He just needed to read up on something a little more first. “I just have to figure out why I am going to see him and what I want to ask him.”

He heard Tommy’s breath hitch and looked at him. Tommy’s blue eyes were wide and looked horrified. Tubbo shook his head.

“I want him to know he can’t control me-“

“So you want to put yourself into the potential danger of him manipulating you? Like he did me!” Tommy blurted out.

Tubbo sighed, trying to keep his mind in order. “I know you don’t trust him.”

A scoff. “Understatement.”

“I don’t trust him either.” _Or whoever it may be._ Tubbo did not voice those thoughts. He didn’t want Tommy to jump to conclusions. Again.

“Boys?”

Both of them startle and whip around to face the Creeper Hybrid, Sam.

Sam’s black eyes were focused on the two teenagers and he looked worried (and a little frazzled. Who knows what Dream had done to him while stuck in that cell).

“Is everything alright? I heard yelling so I wanted to check up on you two.” Sam said as he approached a little closer, he was taking in everything to see what was bothering them.

Tommy folded his arms and looked away from them. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

Tubbo wanted to argue with that but he decided not to.

Sam looked like he wanted to press but then he smiled instead. “Alright. I won’t push. I know how both of you are.” Tubbo noticed that Tommy flinched at that statement. The implications were not lost on him at all. “But I know whatever it is, I’m sure you two will get through it.”

He sounded very genuine and like he believed it.

Tubbo wished he shared the same sentiments.

“We’re fine, Sam.” Tommy gritted out through his teeth.

The Creeper Hybrid didn’t look like he believed them and adjusted his trident on his back. “Yeah, well, I don’t believe that. Look, why don’t you two come back to my place? I’m sure you both need a place to stay and Eret’s Castle may be stuffy.”

“It’s not bad.” Tubbo spoke. “It’s spacious and you rarely run into anyone.”

“How about thinking of it like a change of scenery?”

It did sound tempting.

Very much so in fact.

Tommy’s shoulders tensed. “Isn’t it close to the Prison?”

Sam’s posture turned soft and gentle. Tubbo was surprised that a Creeper Hybrid could even be so expressive. Even now. Years after first meeting Sam, it still surprised him. Why was he still surprised? “Yes and no. You won’t ever see it from my place. I promise. If not we can go and stay with Bad and Skeppy and Ant instead.”

“Alright.” Tommy nodded and turned back to face them. “I’ll come with.”

Tubbo rubbed his arms. “I was planning on heading north…”

“Well, it’s a long trip and you’d need resources.” Sam pointed out. “Plus, maybe you could go with Puffy, Foolish, and Jack. They want a change of scenery as well and maybe they’ll tag along with you. I don’t know where Foolish and Jack are but Puffy is currently staying with me right now.”

It sounded like he was being tempted with a treat on a line.

A promise but with strings attached.

Tubbo tried to read Sam’s eyes but he couldn’t read him like that.

He gave nothing away that it was a trick.

Why would it be a trick?

This is Sam.

Not Dream.

Sam wouldn’t trick him. He knows Sam wouldn’t.

“Alright.” Tubbo nodded and saw Tommy’s eyes light up. “I’ll come as well. Only for a few days. Then I’m leaving.”

“That’s fine.” Sam smiled reassuringly at him.

~~Tubbo ignored the part of his mind that reminded him that at one point he thought Dream wouldn’t trick him either.~~

~~~~~

The library was quiet with only the sounds of a waterfall and pond that ran through it as the only source of noise. Aside from the flipping of pages. A pair of fox ears twitched visibly from behind a pile of books. Eret poked his head into the massive library and followed the page turning sounds to find Fundy curled up on the ground trying to find something.

“Hey, Fundy.”

“Eret.”

“Are you going to come out and eat any time soon?” Eret asked as they looked over the books.

The fox sighed and shook his head. “I want to find some information.”

“On what?” Eret asked as he took in Fundy’s state of disarray when he lowered the book.

He had visible eyebags and his clothes looked like he had just tossed them on. Not to mention his hair which was standing on end. The fur on his tail and ears were also ruffled from the lack of sleep and potentially from twitching so much.

Eret felt like Fundy looked like shit.

The fox made a face. “I’m trying to find information on deities and admins.” He waved his hands around the books. “Because I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t think that is Dream. I haven’t for months actually.”

Eret fell silent.

Fundy sighed. “I don’t know why or how but that thing in the Prison isn’t Dream. I doubt it’s him. Dream is a lot more loving that whatever that thing did. I know that.”

Eret shifted and her voice was soft. “We all thought we knew Dream.”

Fundy growled, baring his teeth which made Eret step back. “And we should know Dream! That isn’t Dream. And I am going to figure out where Dream actually is.”

“You won’t be able to.” Eret’s said.

Fundy shrugged and looked at the books. “I still want to believe that Dream is out there.”

“Please don’t get your hopes up.” Eret stepped back. “Now come on. Dinner is ready.”

Fundy looked at the books. “Yeah, yeah.” He stood up and watched as Eret turned to walk out of the library. He paused as his eyes flicked over the books he had yet to touch. Something stirred inside him and his mind whispered to him (in a voice very similar to Dream’s) that he may have his answers.

 **The Truth About Viruses**.


End file.
